


love me hard

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Suga really likes how much taller and stronger than him Asahi is. Really likes it. Even if he has to coax Asahi into actually using his full strength, it’s worth it.





	love me hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



Suga whines into his mouth, plaintive and wanting, as Asahi takes one hand off of his waist to close the door behind them, and Asahi has to pull away to catch his breath. That only makes Suga pout and tighten his arms around Asahi’s neck, edging up higher on his toes to get close to Asahi’s mouth again. He can’t help teasing, pulling away just enough that Suga can’t quite reach, laughing lightly at the petulant expression on his face.  
  
He just finds the edge of the door and leans back a little to make sure it closes properly, and Suga makes another noise before he speaks, pouty but commanding. “Fuck the door, Asahi.”  
  
“I’d rather fuck you.” And once the door clicks shut, he backs Suga up against the wall, hands barely settled on his hips, careful and slow. Suga wrinkles his nose, likely at the too gentle treatment, and Asahi smiles before brushing a kiss against the tip of his nose, then the tilted down corner of his lips, and finally the beauty mark just under his eye. He trails barely there kisses as he moves, stopping to whisper lowly in Suga’s ear. “Something you want, Koushi?”  
  
The noise Suga makes is some cross between a whimper and a growl, and he drops his arms to put his own hands on top of Asahi’s, pointedly tightening his grip until Asahi knows the skin would be pressed white under his fingers if he could see it. Suga lifts his hands and, satisfied that Asahi maintains the grip, hooks his fingers into Asahi’s belt loops to pull him closer, until he can grind himself against Asahi’s thigh. “Please fuck me, Asahi. Make me _feel_ it. Please.”  
  
And Asahi knows better than to let this opportunity slip away. He’s usually too aware to completely let go, too concerned with actually hurting Suga, but he can’t resist when he pleads so desperately. And plead he does, when Asahi lets go to unfasten his jeans and slide them down his legs, and then he’s gasping and whining when Asahi caresses one hand down his ass. He nudges against something, and Suga practically sobs, and Asahi realizes abruptly that he’s found the reason for Suga’s desperate impatience.  
  
Suga’s hands scrabble at Asahi’s pants, only getting them open enough to pull his dick out, and then he has one slick hand stroking at it, and Asahi doesn’t have any time to figure out how he got the lube out of the table next to them without him noticing, not with Suga begging him already. It’s easy to hike one of Suga’s legs up over his own hip, to let his fingers dig into the soft thigh until Suga is moaning, to slide the plug out. He barely manages to drop it on the table, and then Suga’s heat is sinking down around him, stretched just enough.  
  
Asahi keeps his grip on Suga’s thigh, grateful for how flexible he is, and squeezes at Suga’s hip with the other, pulling a trembling noise from Suga’s throat as he holds tight while thrusting hard. Suga’s hands grasp at Asahi’s shoulders, scratching at the fabric of his shirt, clinging more desperately the faster that Asahi moves. He already knows that later Suga will have bruises in the shape of his fingerprints, and that Suga will smile that dazed, pleased little smile as he looks at them in the mirror.  
  
Right now, though, Suga’s focused on the way that Asahi is holding him, the way that Asahi is fucking him, his voice chattering brokenly about exactly that, begging Asahi to squeeze harder, to move faster, to make him come so hard he can’t remember his own name. And well, how is Asahi supposed to deny that? So he does, grips harder, thrusts faster, until Suga is moaning and sobbing out his orgasm over his own stomach. It doesn’t take much more than that for Asahi to come either, and he presses Suga tight against the wall as he does.  
  
When he finally pulls away Suga slumps against his chest, whining as Asahi gently lets his feet touch the floor again, in a clear attempt to get Asahi to carry him to the bedroom. He coos as Asahi scoops him up, presses a sweet kiss to the side of Asahi’s neck that makes him smile. It’s worth it to give Suga what he wants, and though he knows the bruises that appear later will make him feel a little bad, he contents himself with how happy Suga is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
